Hell is For Children Part 2
by MeenColleen
Summary: This is the continuation of my last story 'Hell is for Children'. We last left Sam and Dean separated and quite angry with eachother. Dean knows he has to make up for the dissapearance of Hunter and try and make things right. He visits a Hoodoo Priestess who says she can help him save his friends and win his brother's trust back.
1. Chapter 1

A loud bang on Dean's motel door interrupted his attention. His gaze drifted from the television set to the door. Again, there was a loud knocking that made the whole room shake. He gripped his beer bottle tightly. He waited and listened for a minute until he heard another loud bang. He held his breath careful not to make any noise and quietly replaced his bottle on the side table. He picked up his gun and took a few steps closer to the door. It was too late for maid service, and no one else knew where he was. He listened again carefully at the door and put his eye to the peep hole. He didn't see anyone standing there. He cocked his gun as a precaution.  
'Dean, open up the damn door.' A man's voice commanded through the wood. 'Don't make me stand out here all damn night.' He recognized the voice to be Bobby Singer's.  
'Bobby?' Dean shook his head surprised that Bobby was there.  
'No, it's the Easter bunny. Open the door.' Dean once again put his eye up to the peep hole. This time he saw Bobby's face on the other side. He opened the door for his old friend.  
'Bobby, what are you doing here?' He asked him with confusion.  
'What do you think I'm doing here?' He raised his eyebrows at him. 'You haven't answered any of my phone calls.'  
'I've been preoccupied.' Dean grumbled. He closed the door behind his friend and led him into the living room. "How did you know I was here?'  
'Think about who you're talking to here.' Bobby replied. Dean thought about it, Bobby was right he was the best hunter that Dean knew. It wouldn't be that hard to believe that Bobby tracked him down to this motel.  
'Point taken.' Dean said as he forced a smile. 'So, do you want a beer?' He asked him.  
'No.' He shook his head walking farther into the room.  
'No?' Dean wrinkled his forehead in disbelief.  
'No Dean.' Bobby huffed. 'This is not a friendly visit, I've got a bone to pick with you.'  
'Wonderful.' Dean replied sarcastically. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer for himself. He looked at Bobby's irritated face while he took a long sip. The last thing he needed was another lecture but he knew he was about to get it. 'Alright, let me have it. What's going on?'  
'I'm here to clean up your mess that's what's going on.'  
'Bobby this really isn't necessary.' Dean sighed.  
'Well I think it is. Look Dean, I know about what happened in Iowa, with that girl and her brother.' He gave Dean a look of disappointment. 'What a mess.'  
'It wasn't suposto go down like that' Dean retorted. 'Do you really think that was intentional?'  
'Of course not. The point is that it happened.' Bobby continued to stand with his hands crossed staring at Dean.  
'I know.' Dean raised his arms up in the air in exasperation. 'But there's nothing I can do about that now.' He sat down in a chair and took a long sip of his beer.  
'What were you thinking letting a regular civilian fight a Fallen Angel?' Bobby narrowed his eyes at Dean.  
'I didn't know he was going to come up against the Fallen Angel. If I had, I would have never let him be there in the first place. You don't understand what it was like though, he was adamant about helping us. I know what it's like to feel totally powerless like he did, I guess I felt for the guy.' Dean lowered his eyes to the ground.  
'What does that even mean?' Bobby questioned Dean.  
'It means, he lost his mother and then had to become the one to look out for his sister. I guess I identified with him. I wanted to give him the chance I never had. A chance to make things right, to have a shot at a real life.' Dean felt overcome with emotion that he was trying to keep stuffed down inside. He could feel a weight on his chest. He swallowed hard and bit his lip trying to use the physical pain to distract himself.  
'Dean, I get that. You know I wish things could have been different for you and your brother but you can't let that cloud your judgment. I wish to God your mom was still here, and John, I miss him every day. He was like the brother I never had.'  
'I know that Bobby.'  
'But that boy wasn't you. Fixing things for him wouldn't have made your life right again. You really messed up this time.'  
'I know.' Dean solemnly bowed his head. 'It won't happen again alright?' He took a deep breath trying to recover from the emotional charge in the room. 'Now if that's all I need to get some sleep.'  
'What about your brother?' Bobby asked him.  
'What about him?'  
'Do you realize Sam is staying at a motel five minutes from here?'  
'Yeah I know.'  
'Have you spoken to him since that day?'  
'No. He doesn't want to talk to me.'  
'And your just going to leave it at that?' Bobby shot back. 'Sorry if I've got to give you a little tough love here Dean but stop feeling sorry for yourself and go fix things.'  
'I wish I could, but it's Sam who won't let me.' Dean raised his voice. 'He walked off in the middle of the night. Refused to get in the car. What am I suppsto do about that?'  
'For one thing. Don't just let him go. If he's got to cool off that's one thing but it's been weeks Dean!'  
'So it all falls on me? Sam has no fault in any of this.'  
'It's not about who's at fault here don't you get that? He's your brother Dean.' Bobby sighed. 'He's upset because he thinks you just gave up. That's not like you Dean.'  
'I just don't know what else to do. I feel so guilty, but it's like I'm paralyzed.'  
'Well, I know for a fact that Sam has been looking for ways to get that boy and his mother back.'  
'What?' Dean furrowed his brow. 'Is that possible?' Dean perked his head up. He felt a glimmer of hope for the first time in weeks.  
'Anything is possible Dean.' Bobby reminded him.  
'Yeah I realize that, but I mean do you really think he can find a way to get him back.' Dean pressed Bobby.  
'I know he can.' Bobby nodded his head confidently.  
'That's great.' Dean smiled to himself. 'I wish him luck then.'  
'Wake up you Idjit, he needs you. Dean this is your show, you created this mess and you have to fix it. I have a good solid lead. There is a Hoodoo Medicine man I know who says he's freed lost souls before.' He handed Dean a small piece of folded paper. 'He lives in Savannah Georgia.'  
'But...' Dean thought about what this could mean.  
'This is going to be your peace offering to Sam.' He stared at Dean solemnly. 'Go see The Medicine Man, and do what he says. Tell him I sent you.'  
'I don't know Bobby. A Hoodoo Medicine man? Isn't Hoodoo bad news?'  
'Not all of it.'  
'I don't know.' Dean watched Bobby's eyes very carefully. There was something strange about this whole interaction.  
'Listen, if you ever want to be okay with Sam again you've got to listen to me.' Dean stared back at Bobby. He reluctantly stuck his hand out to receive the piece of paper.  
'Alright Bobby.' Dean agreed. 'If you say so.'  
'Good. Now you better get going.'  
'Now?'  
'No need to spend any more time in this self pity motel room.'  
'Well.' Dean shook his head. 'I'll check out tomorrow morning, is that sufficient?' He antagonized Bobby. He was annoyed at how push he was being.  
'It's fine.' Bobby cleared his throat. 'I'll be seeing you.' Bobby nodded his head and headed to the door.  
'That's it, your leaving?' Dean asked him incredulously.  
'That's it. Give me a call after you make things right.' Bobby walked out the door silently and closed it firmly behind him.

Dean fiddled with radio stations in the Impala, nothing good was coming in. He kept his eyes focused on the road. Forty miles to Savannah. He tried to put thoughts about his brother, Hunter and Evi out of his head. He wanted to fix this if possible and go on with business as usual. He looked down at his cell phone lying on the passengers seat. He thought about Bobby and how cold he was at the Motel. He wouldn't stay for more than a few minutes and even refused a beer. Dean felt uneasy in the pit of his stomach. He really let everyone down and could feel his soul aching over it. He continued to drive desperate for some music to drown out the thoughts in his head. There was nothing around him, no scenery to distract him. He continued to move the dial with his right hand. The static over the radio began to let up and he heard the beginning of 'Hair of the Dog' by Nazareth. A smiled crept onto his face.  
'Hell yeah.' He said nodded his head. He turned the volume knob up as high as it would go. The music blared into his ear filling him with happiness. He pressed hard on the gas pedal, it was the first time he felt good in weeks. He rolled down the window and let the wind flow through his hair. The sooner he got to Savannah and dealt with this the sooner his life would be back to normal.

Dean arrive in downtown Savannah thirty minutes later. It was warm, and the sun poured through his window. He watched as the Spanish moss that hung from the trees swayed back and forth in the slight breeze. Savannah was beautiful and had a sense that it was alive. He felt a presence with him as he drove around. He finally pulled up to small house painted deep orange and brown. He looked down at the address that Bobby gave him and then back at the house. This was the place. He parked the car and climbed out of the Impala. He began down the sidewalk towards the house. There were thick colorful curtains hanging in all the windows. He noticed strange markings on the trees nearby and other types of charms hanging from branches. He wasn't thrilled about the idea of going to a Hoodoo Medicine Man but he trusted Bobby, even if he was acting strangely towards Dean. Slowly he walked closer to the house, when a tall young black girl opened the front door. Her appearance was breathtaking. She walked outside and was heading towards Dean. She stopped when she saw him standing in front of her. She stood still not speaking for a minute before she began.  
'Can I help you?' She asked him slowly.  
'Yes. I'm sorry.' He apologized for catching her off guard. He felt that he was caught off guard by her as well.  
'That's alright.' She continued to speak slowly. She was wearing dark sunglasses and a long multi colored sun dress. Her long black hair was very straight and reflected the suns rays. She had long muscular arms and long red fingernails. Dean studied her face, she had high check bones and full red lips. He found himself forgetting completely what he was doing at the house.  
'Hi.' he stuttered.  
'Did you need something?' She asked him.  
'Um.' He felt his face grow red with embarrassment. He continued to stare at her beautiful figure. He felt like he was under some kind of trance looking at her.  
'I have things to do today.' She shook her head at him.  
'Oh yes.' He laughed. He shook his head quickly to break out of his head. 'Yes.' He cleared his throat. 'Sorry, I don't know what happened there. Brain fart I guess.' He laughed nervously again.  
'I'm sorry?' She shook her head confused at his joke. 'What's wrong with your brain?'  
'Never mind.' He pointed to the house she just walked out of. 'Do you live here?'  
'Who's asking?' She tapped her right foot rapidly on the pavement.  
'My name is Dean.' He smiled. 'I'm here looking for someone. A friend of mine sent me to see. His name is Abassi...' He attempted to pronounce the Medicine Man's name.  
'Oh, well he isn't here. I'm so sorry.' She replied quickly. 'You have a nice day though.' She nodded her head and turned to walk away.  
'Wait please, I drove a long way to see him. It's important.' He urged the girl. She turned back to face him. 'Do you know when he'll be back?' Dean asked her.  
'No.' She shook her head. 'I don't know.'  
'Well, can you leave him a message? Please?' Dean pleaded with the girl. She stared back at him for a long time with out speaking.  
'What's the message?' She asked him reluctantly.  
'My name is Dean Winchester, I'm a friend of Bobby Singer's. I need to talk to him about, well we have this situation.' He paused thinking about how he would phrase the rest of his sentence.' It's kind of a long story. I just really need to talk to him.'  
'Wait.' She took a step closer to him. 'Dean, you said.'  
'Yes.'  
'I heard that name recently.' She clutched onto his hand and dug her thumb into his palm.  
'Whoa.' Dean tried to pull away from but her grip was quite strong.  
'It was the name in my dream last night. Yes. It was hard to see, but now.' She pulled down her sunglasses to reveal her eyes. One was deep honey colored and the other a pale white. Dean jumped at the sight of her eye.  
'Sorry.' He apologized for his reaction.  
'It's quite alright.' She smiled. 'It's an honor really.'  
'Being blind in one eye?' He asked skeptically.  
'It happens after your exposed to the secrets of the universe. As human beings our bodies can only handle so much. Some people go completely blind, some only in one eye. I consider my self very blessed.' She smiled.  
'That's a good way of looking at it I guess.' He shrugged. 'Aren't you kind of young to know all the secrets of the universe?' He continued to prod her.  
'What you don't believe?' She giggled. 'You came all the way here to see the Medicine Man but you are a non believer? Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?' She raised her eyebrows at him. 'You know, Hoodoo only works if you believe.'  
'Yeah I've heard that.' He took a deep breath. To tell the truth Dean didn't want to believe in Hoodoo. It gave him the creeps.  
'Well, skeptic, you must believe somewhere or else you wouldn't be here.' She nodded her head at him. 'It will all be revealed in time.' She continued to press into Dean's hand. 'Well, I'm sure of it now.' She confirmed looking at him. 'It's you. The one from my dream. This was meant to happen, you were meant to come here.' She looked around the yard like she was trying to make sure no one was watching her. 'Come inside now. We have much to talk about.' She dropped his hand.  
'Alright.' Dean agreed. He watched her turn back towards the house and quickly slip in the front door. Dean followed a few steps behind her into the small house. The door creaked loudly as he closed it behind him. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to his new environment. The house was dim and dusty. Old tattered Oriental rugs covered the dark hardwood floors. He walk the small living room slowly looking at all that it continued. There were books piled everywhere and burnt out candles. He continued to almost tip toe through the room into the large kitchen. Inside there were cages of all sorts laying on the floor. He saw birds, snakes and other rodents encased in these small prisons. There was a strange smell that permeated the whole house as well. It smelled organic like the earth cooking. Hoodoo symbols were written everywhere and animal bones were piled in random spots throughout the house. Dean swallowed hard, he didn't like being in the house. It made him feel slightly uneasy. He stopped at the kitchen table where the girl was removing items so they would have a clean place to talk. He wasn't sure what to say to her now that he was inside the house. He decided to start slowly.  
'So, nice place you got here.'  
'Thanks.' She replied sarcastically. She knew the house must have looked strange to Dean.  
'Rent or own?' He continued to embarrass himself.  
'Why don't you have a seat Dean.' She instructed him to sit at the table.  
'Sure. Thanks.' He sat down again feeling his face grow warm with embarrassment. 'So, you know my name.' He began trying to find out more about this girl. 'But I didn't catch yours.'  
'Well, my name is Ofure.' She answered.  
'Ofure. Nice to meet you.' He smiled warmly. 'So, this whole Hoodoo thing. What's your title? Are you like a...Priest. No, not a priest.' exhaled audibly realizing he was drowning.  
'Close actually. I'm a Hoodoo Priestess.' She replied matter of factly. 'I studied under my grandfather since I was little girl. He taught me all he knew.'  
'Your Grandfather?' Dean asked. 'The Medicine Man?'  
'Yes. He is my Grandfather. He knew that one day he would die and there would be no one to continue with his great work so he taught me. Three years ago I lost my sight, it was the proudest moment of both our lives.'  
'Your Grandfather is he blind?'  
'Yes, completely.'  
'Okay.' He watched as Ofure sat down across the table from him. He looked around the room to see where all the exits were. If he had to leave he wanted to make sure he could. He noticed a back door and a few windows he could easily get out of. His body was stiff and on guard. He felt very aware of all the sights and sounds that swirled around him. His hand sat on his gun. 'Speaking of your grandfather, do you know when he will be back?' He asked her.  
'I'm sorry to say. He won't be back.' She shook her head.  
'Never?' He cleared his throat. 'Did he go on a trip or is he...dead?'  
'He's been gone for months.' She began. 'One night he went for a walk. He knows these streets by heart. He counts every step. There is no way he could have gotten lost. Morning came and he never showed.'  
'What do you think happened.'  
'I don't know.'  
'Well, did you try to look for him or tell the police?'  
'No.' She shook her hand. 'That's not how we do things. I have used all my abilities to find him. I know that he will one day come back to me. I just don't know when that is.'  
'I'm so sorry.' He shook his head. It sounded strange, the old man disappearing in the night like that. He wondered why Ofure was so calm about it. There was a lot about these people he would never understand. 'So, not to be a jerk but I need to talk to him. What the hell am I going to do now?' He thought for a minute. The Hoodoo Medicine Man was his only hope for getting Hunter and his mother back.  
'Well, I'm still here.' She replied.  
'Do you think you could help me?'  
'That all depends.' She smiled. She got up from the table and walked to the kitchen counter. There were all kinds of jars and tinctures with various colored liquids in them. She unscrewed a glass jar containing a brown liquid substance. 'For me to help you, I first need to know that I can trust you.'  
'Trust me? Listen lady I just need to help get a friend back. Whatever I can do to pay you I will. But that's all this is, a business transaction.'  
'I sense you don't feel at ease here.' She walked back tot he table with the jar in her hand. 'Why is that?'  
'No reason.' He lied. 'I'm just anxious to get this whole mess taken care of.'  
'Well, I assure you I can help you find your friends.' She set the jar down on the table in front of Dean. 'Now, you must drink this.'  
'What? No way.' He shook his head adamantly. 'It looks like someone scraped the bottom of a river and put it in a jar. I can pay you but I'm not gonna drink that.'  
'I don't want your money, I want your honesty. I can see you are not being honest.'  
'Come on.' Dean exhaled. 'You've got to be crazy.' He could smell the pungent scent coming from the jar. 'What is that anyway?'  
'It's just basic truth tonic. I need to make sure you aren't here to harm me. This special mixture works as a lubricant if you will. It lowers your defenses and lets me know who you really are. You don't have anything to hide do you?'  
'Whoa. I'm not going to harm you, but I've got plenty in here.' He pointed to his head. 'That's not fit for public consumption.'  
'It's only me. Not the whole world. I'm just seeking out what's relevant.'  
'Sorry, that's just not going to happen.' He put his hand down firmly on the table.  
'But it's the only way for you to find this lost soul and reconnect with your brother again.'  
'Listen, I assure you I'm not a bad guy. But I'm not going to drink that. Letting my defenses down is out of the question. They're all I got.' He raised his eye brows at Ofure.  
'Well then I'm sorry I can't help you.' She began screwing the cover back onto the jar.  
'There must be another way.' Dean's brain began racing. He couldn't walk away from this, but drinking the mystery liquid was beyond stupid. His mind brought him back to what Ofure said a few minutes ago. 'Hoodoo only works if you believe.' He nodded his head. That was the key, he would just drink it and expect for nothing to happen. As long as he didn't believe it couldn't hurt him.  
'This was the only way.' She picked up the jar and began to walk away from the table with it.  
'Hold on.' He put his hand up to her. 'What if you drink it first? You know, just so I make sure it isn't poison.' She began to smile.  
'Alright Dean, I can do that.' She unscrewed the cover to the jar and took a large sip. He watched as her face contorted slightly and her throat swallowed down the liquid. 'It isn't the most pleasing taste but it's not the worst.'  
'Alright.' He took the jar from her and held it in his hand. He watched as little brown roots and leaves floated around in the jar. He took a deep breath and poured the liquid into his mouth. 'Here goes nothing.'


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up suddenly to a knock on the window of his Impala. He shot up quickly and hit his head on the ceiling. The pain radiated quickly through his forehead. He groaned and rubbed his head. It took him a minute to realize that he was in his car. He looked to his left. Sam stared at him through the car window. Dean opened his eyes wide surprised to see his brother. Sam was shaking his head back at forth at Dean. Dean rolled down the window.  
'Hey Sammy.' He smiled at him. 'What's going on?'  
'Dean what are you doing here?' He wrinkled his forehead at his brother. The tone in his voice was one of great irritation.  
'Here?' Dean looked around at his surroundings, he seemed to be parked outside of Sam's motel. 'Right. By here you mean, sleeping in the Impala outside of your motel. Wow.' He cleared his throat. 'To be honest, I don't really know.' He rubbed his head again.  
'Dean are you drunk?' Sam asked him.  
'No.' He replied quickly. 'At least I don't think so.'  
'Alright then, what are you doing here?' Sam stared at his brothers confused face.  
'I don't know.' Dean shrugged his shoulders. 'I really don't remember driving here.'  
'So you were drunk.' Sam threw his hands up in the air. 'Real responsible. Do you realize you could have killed someone?'  
'Damnit Sammy.' Dean sighed. 'I wasn't drunk driving. I was in Savannah Georgia.' He picked up a bottle of water and emptied the rest of it's contents into his mouth.  
'Okay, well your not in Savannah anymore. What does that have to do with you not having any idea how you got here?'  
'I don't know.'  
'What were you doing in Savannah Dean?'  
'You're not going to believe this but I was talking to a Hoodoo Priestess.'  
'You've got to be kidding me.' Sam put his hand to his forehead.  
'Now before you freak out. I only went because Bobby said she could help. Well not her exactly, her grandfather.' Dean paused trying to get his thoughts straight. 'But he actually went missing in the middle of the night a few months ago. I wonder if it had anything to do with those Damn Black Eyed Children.'  
'Dean.' Sam snapped at him trying to refocus his thoughts.  
'Anyway, I saw her and I figured next best thing.'  
'Dean your not making any sense.'  
'I know.' He shook his head. 'The last thing I remember, I was sitting at her kitchen table drinking some gnarly brown root tea.'  
'Gnarly brown root tea?' Sam looked at him skeptically. 'What are you crazy!?'  
'I had to it was the only way she would help me. Don't worry it wasn't liquor it was some kind of elixir... truth serum she said.'  
'Truth serum? You have no idea of knowing what that was. It could have killed you, you'd be dead and no one would ever find you cause no one knew you were there. I can't believe you would do this. This is too much, even for you.'  
'I appreciate your concern and all Sammy but I'm fine.' He huffed.  
'Fine? You drove all the way here from Georgia with no memory of the event! What the hell were you doing there again?'  
'I was there because Bobby said it was the key to bringing back lost souls. We do have lost souls to find right?'  
'Oh, now you give a shit?' Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean.  
'I always gave a shit Sam!' Dean boomed in response. He felt himself getting very angry.  
'I thought you said there was no hope for that.' Sam reminded Dean.  
'I know what I said, but look I want to help you get them back. So, I went there to see this Priestess, I drank the Kool-Aid and next thing I know I'm here.'  
'This doesn't make any sense Dean. Why would Bobby send you to her? Bobby knows that Hoodoo is dangerous.'  
'I know that. Maybe these people are different.' Dean thought for a minute. 'I trust Bobby, and he said that these people could help.'  
'Fine.' Sam shook his head. 'So, when did this all take place?'  
'Let me see. Bobby came by Monday. I left Tuesday morning. Got to Savannah late Tuesday afternoon. So Today is Wednesday.'  
'Dean, it's Sunday.'  
'Sunday?' Dean's eyes opened wide. 'Shit.'  
'You were there for five days?'  
'That's impossible.' Dean felt his heart begin to beat rapidly.  
'So you don't remember any of it?'  
'Jesus Sammy I wish I did.' He started patting his body down. 'I'm telling you, all I did was walk in the house and sit down at the kitchen table.' He pulled out his wallet and looked at it quickly. Everything seemed to be in place. He looked around the car. He thought back to Ofure her beautiful skin and hair. A smile cam over his face. 'You don't think she molested me do you?' He thought about it for a minute. 'She was pretty hot. Weird. But hot.'  
'Real nice.' Sam sighed. 'Can't you ever be serious?'  
'I can.' Dean grumbled.  
'Well what did she tell you?' Sam demanded. 'You went there for answers, for a way to get our friends back. What did she tell you to do?'  
'I don't know.' Dean wrinkled his forehead. 'I can't actually remember what we talked about.'  
'So in actuality you are no help at all. Thanks a lot.' Sam turned and began walking away from the car. 'You know what why don't you just stay out of this one.'  
'Come on Sammy.' Dean yelled. He got out of the car and started after his brother. 'Look I can go back there. Find out what happened.'  
'You want to go back, and what? Get drunk, get laid, and completely screw things up. That's what you always do Dean and I'm sick of it.'  
'Damnit Sam.' Dean shot back at him. 'That's not fair.'  
'Well it's true isn't it?' Sam stared at his brother with rage in his eyes.  
'Hold on.' Dean put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. 'Look at this Sammy, it's from her. They're instructions.' Sam walked closer to his brother to look at the paper. 'How to free a soul from limbo.' He read out loud. 'This is it.' He nodded his head. 'I remember now. She said that Hunter's soul should have been brought to hell by the Black Eyed Children but since they were vanquished and we killed the Fallen Angel his soul had no where to go.'  
'Okay.' Sam seemed to relax slightly.  
'It says return the soul to it's earthly body.' Dean raised his eyebrows feeling slightly better.  
'Look at this ingredients list Dean.' Sam took the paper out of his brother hands. 'Is this even possible. Where the hell are we going to find this stuff? A zebra's stripes?' He shuddered.  
'There's got to be a guy somewhere right?' Dean shrugged his shoulders.  
'Even if we do find these ingredients the last thing on the list says we need a thimble full of blood from the lost soul. How the hell are we going to get that?'  
'Well.' Dean took a deep breath. 'Hunter and Evi are identical twins. Which means they have the same DNA, so technically we can use her blood. It's just a matter of getting her to go along with all this.'  
'Yeah?' Sam asked him.  
'I don't know how were going to do that.' Dean shrugged. 'She was pretty pissed when we last saw her. I don't know if she'd even agree to speak to us.'  
'Yeah I have no idea.' Sam replied flatly. Dean heard Sam's motel room door close and watched as Evi walked towards the brothers. Dean stared at her with wide eyes.  
'Evi?' He gasped. He looked over to his brother who had a flat look on his face. Dean couldn't believe it was Evi.  
'Good morning Dean.' She replied politely. She was very calm. She pulled a pair of sunglasses down over her eyes. 'Rough night? You look like shit.'  
'Yeah well.' He shook his head. 'You look great. Well rested.'  
'Thanks.' She smiled. 'I was feeling pretty shitty recently but This last week has better.' She turned her head to look at Sam.  
'So, what are you doing here?' Dean asked her.  
'I should ask you the same.' She answered without emotion. 'I'm sorry but I'm really hungry. I'm going to get some breakfast.'  
'Wait, have you been staying here? At the motel?'  
'Yes. I've been here for about a week.' She nodded her head.  
'Really? You've been staying with Sammy? The two of you are...'  
'Don't finish that sentence Dean.' Sam interrupted him.  
'I was just going to say...'  
'I know what you were going to say.' Sam replied quickly.  
'Well it's nice to see you Dean. Hope you are enjoying your life.' She shook her head obviously still angry at him.  
'Hold on a second Evi.' Sam stopped her. 'Dean may have found something.' He pointed to Dean who held up the piece of paper in his hand for Evi to see.  
'What's that?' Evi asked.  
'Well it's a kind of recipe.' Dean said. 'I got them from a Hoodoo Priestess.'  
'You don't say.' She replied calmly. 'So you've been off on some kind of spiritual journey?' She mocked him.  
'Not exactly.' Dean smirked.  
'Dean says he went to see this woman about freeing lost souls. He says that this concoction can do it.' Sam said to Evi.  
'Wait, for Hunter?' She raised her eyebrows. 'And my mom?' A look of hope came across her face for the first time. She pulled off her sunglasses and looked at Sam.  
'That's what he says.'


	3. Chapter 3

How do you know it will work?' She turned quickly to Dean.  
'Well our friend Bobby told me about it. And well we trust Bobby like a father.' Dean replied. Evi looked back to Sam who nodded his head in agreement with Dean's statement. 'He knows a lot about these kinds of things, he's helped us many times in the middle of a jam.'  
'Alright.' She took a deep breath. 'Well, let's go to the library and make copies. That way we can split the list.' She looked at the ingredients for a minute. 'I'll get started on where to find the more obscure ingredients. When does it have to be done by?'  
'The Full moon.' Dean answered.  
'Okay, that gives us...nine days.' She took another deep breath. 'We can do that. But we should get started now.'  
'You're all business aren't you?' Dean asked her. 'What's the rush. Why don't we get some breakfast and then we can find this stuff.'  
'What?' She snapped at him. Her mood flipped instantly and her eyes narrowed as she looked at me. 'You've got to be kidding me.'  
'I thought you said you were hungry.'  
'Listen Dean, the last few weeks of my life have been a living hell.' She spoke slowly. 'Unlike you, I can't stand to live without my brother. If there is a way for me to get him back I'm going to. And I'm not going to stop and get breakfast first, especially not with the person who put him in this situation in the first place.'  
'Okay Evi.' Sam put his hand onto hers. 'Let's not get carried away.'  
'And why not?' She glared at Dean.  
'Give me a chance here. I'm trying to fix things.' Dean pleaded with her. 'Do you really think I wanted to be separated from my brother.' Dean continued. 'He was the one who wouldn't get in the car.' He cleared his throat looking at Sam. 'Listen, I'm sorry about everything that happened. It's not that I didn't care I just didn't know what to do.'  
'You didn't do anything!' She exclaimed. 'I don't understand why you would let Hunter help you with this in the first place!'  
'I can't explain it, I guess I saw myself in Hunter, and I knew that if the situation was reversed I'd want to be part of saving my family.'  
'Okay.' Her face softened. 'I get that. I really do.' She sighed. 'I just wish someone had told me.'  
'And put you in danger as well?' He asked her. He watched the sadness in her eyes, he had to look away as it was almost overwhelming.  
'I don't know.' She sighed. 'I felt betrayed is all.'  
'I'm sorry you felt that way. Everyone was just trying to protect you.' Dean replied sincerely.  
'Well, now that we know what to do to get him back. We shouldn't waste anymore time.' Evi said.  
'Okay.' Dean agreed. 'We can get started right away.'  
'Alright Evi and I will start.' Sam nodded his head.  
'We should go to the library.' Evi suggested to Sam.  
'Yeah. We will.' He swallowed heavy and turned to Dean. 'We're going to go now. Thanks for getting this.' He waived the piece of paper at him.  
'That's it?' Dean asked him incredulously. 'You're just going to take it and leave?'  
'What else do you want me to do Dean?' Sam asked him.  
'I don't know. Involve me.'  
'Are you sure that's such a great idea?' Sam asked him skeptically.  
'I just can't win with you two can I?' Dean threw his hands up.  
'Listen, why don't you get some breakfast, and I'll let you know what you can do later.' Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean. 'Okay?'  
'I guess so.' Dean felt incredibly disappointed.  
'We'll talk later.' Sam forced out half a smile.  
'Fine.'  
'Bye Dean.' Sam said.  
'Bye.' Dean watched his brother and Evi start down the street for the library. 'Alright then.' Dean yelled after his brother and Evi. 'I'll be here when you get back. I'm going to get a room. So, when you need me.'  
'Sure.' Sam yelled back at him without turning around. He waived his hand in the air.  
'Thanks a lot.' Dean groaned sarcastically under his breath. He began walking back to the Impala for his bags.

Days went by and Sam and Evi furiously collected the ingredients on Ofure's list. Dean kept waiting for them to include him or ask for help but it never happened. Dean did his best to make it known to them he was available but they didn't seem to care. Sam and Dean barely spoke even though they had motel rooms right next to each other. Dean wondered how long it would be before things went back to normal with them. Every night Dean heard Sam and Evi laughing and talking. And every night Dean thought about going over there with a six pack and trying to patch things up. He didn't though. He sat alone in his room drinking until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He hoped that if he just gave them some space they would eventually come around. After a particularly long night Dean drained what was left of a bottle of Jack Daniels that sat on his small kitchen table. He trudged over to his bed and laid down. He thought about all he had been through, he hated being alone. He hated the fact that Sam was mad at him and he hated that he was with Evi not worrying about Dean at all. When his eyes were all about closed he heard the motel room door creek open. His first thought was that Sam had come over, that he was ready to talk. He sat up in bed bleary eyed from being tired and half drunk.  
'Sam? Is that you?' He rubbed his eyes. 'Sammy?' He called out into the room.  
'Not quite.' A woman's voice answered him back.  
'Huh?' Dean again rubbed his eyes to get a better look at who was in his room.  
'Dean, relax.' A woman's voice tried to sooth him.  
'Evi? Is that you?' He asked skeptically.  
'No, it's not.' The woman took a few steps closer to him and he saw that it was Ofure. He shook his head at the sight of her. She was as beautiful as he remembered.  
'Ofure, what are you doing here?' He asked her incredulously.  
'It's nice to see you too Dean.' She laughed.  
'Sorry.' Dean began climbing out of his bed. 'I just didn't expect to see you here. How did you know where I was?'  
'You told me where you were going when you left me.' She pulled off her dark sunglasses to reveal her strange blind eye.  
'About that.' Dean shook his head. 'Do you realize I don't have any idea what happened after I left your house?' He asked her.  
'Sam and his girlfriend have collected almost all the ingredients.' She smiled at him and continued to walk slowly across the floor until she was at Dean's bed.  
'How do you know that?' He asked her. 'Oh wait, that whole enlightenment thing?'  
'Yes, that thing.' She raised her eyebrows at him. 'Do you mind if I sit?' She asked him pointing to the bed.  
'Go ahead.' He moved so there was more room for her to sit on the bed.  
'How are you Dean? Things are still tense between you and Sam?' She asked him.  
'Yeah, he's barely spoken to me in the last few days.' Dean shook his head.  
'Give it time.' Ofure's long black hair was wrapped in a tight bun on top of her head. She smoothed her dress as she got more comfortable sitting.  
'I can't stand much more of it. I hate the way he looks at me now.' Dean bit into his lip with frustration. 'I thought you said this whole thing would bring us back together.'  
'I did. And it will. We are still in the process though, you have to be less impatient.'  
'I'll work on that.' Dean replied sarcastically.  
'I have to say I'm quite pleased at how quickly you are collecting the items on this list. I honestly didn't think you would get everything by the Full moon. But it looks like you will. I prayed very much that you would.' She smiled.  
'Why? Why do you care so much?' He asked her with suspicion.  
'I have my reasons.' She winked at him. 'There is another reason for my visit tonight. There are a few things about the ritual I have to tell you about. Once all the ingredients are mixed together it needs to be ingested by a host. This is the only way for the lost souls to safely travel back to this world.'  
'Are you kidding me?' Dean stared at Ofure with shock.  
'I don't kid.' She shook her head.  
'What the hell?' He shouted a little too loud. 'Who's going to do that?' He began pacing around the room. 'Am I suposto do it? What if Evi wants to be the host.' He shook his head as he rambled on. 'She probably wants to do it. I know it. She can't drink that. Zebra stripes? Beetle wings. What the hell?'  
'I'm sorry Dean but Evi can't drink the concoction.' Ofure shook her head. 'She isn't strong enough.'  
'I don't know. You haven't met Evi. She's pretty intense.'  
'I'm sure she is. Unfortunately this combination of ingredients is quite potent and will cause massive whole body response. I fear that she wouldn't survive it.'  
'Really?' He continued to pace around the room. 'And I'm suposto drink it then? Why did you even give me this fucking list then if you knew this would happen?'  
'Dean, you can do it.' She nodded her head calmly. 'I know you can handle it.'  
'Yeah, just like I handled that brown shit you made me drink. I lost five days because of that Ofure, five days. I woke up parked outside of Sam's motel, and let me tell you he was not happy to see me.'  
'But it got you two talking again. That was an important step.' She smiled brushing off his concern.  
'I suppose so. What about the lost days though? I'm really not happy about that. How do I know that won't happen again.'  
'It won't.'  
'I'd still like to know what happened though.'  
'First of all you are seeing things incorrectly. Those days weren't' lost. You went through a transformation Dean. You took a spiritual journey with me.'  
'Spiritual journey I thought it was just truth serum.'  
'Oh Dean.' She laughed.  
'I don't think this is so funny.' He turned to her with anger.  
'Dean, I had to see if you were strong enough to endure. If you could handle the root potion you could handle this powerful ritual.'  
'And what if I couldn't endure? What would have happened then?' He demanded.  
'Then you would have died.' She replied very matter of factly.  
'Wonderful. Thanks a lot.'  
'I knew that wouldn't happen Dean.' She smiled calmly. 'I knew you were special.'  
'Thanks a lot.' He grumbled. 'So what, now I have to ingest this potion including Evi's blood and guide Hunter and his mothers spirit into my body? Sounds a little crowded to me.'  
'You will be fine. After you ingest the concoction you may feel a little ill but the feeling will pass. This will allow your body to be vulnerable enough for the souls to pass into your body. It may feel like you've been hit by lightning.'  
'Gee wiz. I've always wanted to get hit by lightning. That sounds great.' He replied sarcastically.  
'You won't actually be hit by lightning.' She continued not picking up on Deans sarcasm. 'The souls will flow through your body and come out your toes. Then they will be fully restored.'  
'Fully restored?' Dean repeated letting the words sink in. This whole process sounded awful but if it would bring Hunter and his Mom back once and for all he had to go through with it. 'Alright well, you think you can explain this whole thing to Sam and Evi cause they're not going to believe me. To tell you the truth they really don't even want me to be involved with this.' He sighed.  
'I'm sorry Dean. I can't do that.'  
'Of course you can't.' He put his hand to his forehead. 'That would just be too easy wouldn't it.'  
'I have to go.' She stood up. 'It was nice to see you again Dean.'  
'Right.' He replied with exasperation. 'Great to see you. Thanks for dropping by. Come again any time.'  
'Don't be upset Dean. When this is all over good things will come back into your life.' She smiled. 'Your brother will no longer hold resentment towards you, and you will have reunited your friends.' She stopped for a minute and seemed to be lost in thought.  
'I sure hope so.'  
'There is one more thing. If all goes well, there is a girl. A girl you've been waiting for. You are very close to finding her.'  
'Oh really a girl?' Dean rolled his eyes at Ofure. 'No offense but I think I'm all set with crazy girls coming into my life for a little while.'  
'This one will be different.' She stared at him with her blind eye. He felt strangely looking at it. He wondered if it really was blind.  
'Sure, they're always different.' His voice got a little louder. 'Except they're not. Nope, they're cursed by witches or they're actually banshees or God knows what else.'  
'I know Dean.' She walked past him towards the door. 'I know how much you want to find your true love in life.'  
'What?' He shook his head. 'Who said I want that?' He frowned.  
'You did. The first night you were at my house. We had a long talk. You revealed many secrets to me.'  
'Yeah well, it must have been the drugs talking.'  
'Goodbye Dean.' She laughed at him. 'I will see you again some day, until then please be careful.'  
'I will.' He waved half heartedly at her. She opened the door and disappeared back into the night. Dean stood silently for a minute staring at the motel room door. Things were becoming more complicated and he feared that there was more to the story than what Ofure was telling him. 'Fucking A.' He groaned as he pounded his head on the front door. 'What a nightmare.' He felt a knock on the door. 'Jesus!' He exclaimed jumping back from the door. 'What did you forget something?' He turned the door knob and opened the door to Sam staring at him. 'Oh, hey Sam. What are you doing here?'  
'The walls are paper thin Dean.' He walked past him and into the room.  
'What did I do?' Dean shook his head.  
'No, I mean I heard her. The Hoodoo Priestess.'  
'Ofure.' Dean clarified. 'Yeah she just left.'  
'Yeah.' He looked at his brother solemnly. 'You know, this sounds serious Dean.'  
'I know it.'  
'You realize if you go through with this your putting yourself in great danger.'  
'I know that.' He walked with his brother back to the center of the room.  
'The full moon is tomorrow.' Sam clarified. 'We've got to get back to the Diner by dusk. Are you sure you want to go through with this?'  
'I'm sure. I was serious when I said I want to make things right. I'm going to do this.'  
'Alright.' Sam said as he took a deep breath. 'Maybe we should put in a call to Bobby before tomorrow night, just to make sure about this whole thing.'  
'If you want to.'  
'I do, it's just that I have a weird feeling about all of this.'  
'I do too.' Dean agreed. He could see the concern in Sam's eyes. He felt better just having his brother in the same room as he. They were talking again and it made Dean feel better.  
'Okay.' Sam looked around Dean's empty motel room. He saw piles of empty beer bottles and food wrappers. He began to feel badly about the way he had been treating his brother. Dean was obviously in pain over everything that had happened. Sam exhaled. He wanted to put his arms out and embrace his brother. Tell him he was sorry for everything that had happened. As much as he was enjoying his time with Evi he missed the camaraderie of being on the road with his brother. They were more than brothers, they were best friends. Sam tried to put the thoughts out of his head. 'Well, I guess I'll let you get back to sleep now.'  
'There's no way I'm going back to sleep now.' Dean walked towards the small mini fridge. 'I should have a few more in here. Want to stay for a minute, have a beer?' He asked his brother hopefully. 'You can invite Evi over too if you want.'  
'Yeah.' Sam smiled genuinely. 'I'd like that.'


	4. Chapter 4

'Alright Dean.' Evi walked out of the kitchen of her family Diner. Sam and Dean stood waiting anxiously at the front counter. Evi brought out a plate with a big piece of pie on it. 'The trick is to just eat it in one bite. The mixture is ground up in this piece of pie. Just take a bite and swallow it fast.'  
'Okay.' Dean took a deep breath. He held the fork in his hand mentally preparing himself for what he was about to ingest.  
'After you finish that bite you can eat the rest to get the bad taste out of your mouth.' She smiled nervously. 'I made this myself, it's a special recipe.'  
'Well I appreciate the effort.' Dean acknowledged Evi. He was glad that Evi and Sam were no longer mad at him. After Ofure left his room last night Sam and Evi sat up with Dean all night drinking and telling stories. He wished that they were all sitting down to eat regular pie. He took another deep breath. 'Alright, I can do this.' Dean sat down at the counter. Sam sat next to him. Dean took another minute, he looked around the Diner. It looked different than the last time he saw it. 'I have to hand it to you Evi, you really cleaned this place up.'  
'Thanks Dean.' She looked around the room. 'I got new furniture, I painted the walls. The kitchen is so clean it's almost criminal.'  
'It'll be perfect for when you are ready to open.' Sam reminded her.  
'I think so. It's good, I needed something to distract me after Hunter left. And it's always been our dream to run this place together. I guess I got kind of obsessed with it after that day, I decided if Hunter ever comes back that this place would be ready.' She smiled widely. There was a moment of silence where everyone in the room seemed to reflect on the events of the past few weeks. Dean felt the warmth coming from Evi and Sam and felt happy.  
'Okay Dean.' Sam nodded. 'This is your last chance. You sure you don't want to back out?' Sam asked him.  
'Yup.' He answered quickly. 'I'm sure.'  
'Even though we didn't hear back from Bobby?'  
'Yup.' Dean agreed. 'I'm sure it's fine Sam. Bobby told me to do this, so I'm going to do it.'  
'Okay.' Sam took a big breath. He watched his brother with anticipation. There was a strange uneasy feeling in Sam's stomach. He wasn't sure what was going to happen and worried that Dean would get hurt.  
'Here we go.' Dean plunged his fork into the cherry pie. He separated a big piece very carefully, he could see the dark powder in the middle of the sweet cherries. It looked foreboding. 'I sure hope this doesn't turn me off from eating pie.' Dean said as he looked down at the slice. He thought about his last sentence and started laughing to himself. 'What the hell am I saying that's not possible.'  
'He loves pie.' Sam chimed in looking at Evi from across the counter.  
'You've told me.' She laughed.  
'Alright.' Dean continued to encourage himself. He didn't want to do this but he knew he had to. Dean put the fork up to his mouth. His lips parted and he plunged the fork deep into his open mouth. The bitter taste of the powder immediately overpowered any other flavors in the pie slice. He chewed quickly grinding the piece down into something he could swallow. 'Oh God.' He groaned. He took his fork and stabbed the remaining bit of pie on the plate that contained the rest of the powder. He put it in his mouth with the first bite. He tried to chew faster so he could swallow the bite. The taste burned inside of his mouth and seemed to make his stomach turn instantly.  
'Take it easy please.' Evi warned Dean. 'Don't choke.' She watched him nervously. She had an overwhelming feeling that this punishment was too much for Dean. She felt guilty for making him eat it. She began to hyperventilate watching him. Sam saw Evi's reaction and put his hand on top of hers.  
'Evi, calm down. We need to keep a level head here. Dean is okay, Dean you're okay right?' He asked his brother.  
'Yeah.' Dean replied with his mouth full. He wasn't sure if that was true though. He felt his body try and repel the food from his mouth. He swallow hard but his body wouldn't let the food leave his mouth. 'Shit.' He moaned out. 'Water.' Evi handed him a glass of water and he filled his mouth with it trying to wash the food down. It was no use. It was like there was a wall in his throat that wouldn't allow him to swallow. Dean stamped his foot hard on the ground trying again to swallow. This time the food and liquid moved its way into his throat. Slowly it slid down and into his stomach where it landed like a lead brick.  
'Dean.' Sam put his hand to his brothers shoulder. 'You swallowed it?'  
'Yup.' Dean opened his mouth wide to show Sam and Evi that the pie was all gone. Dean nodded his head in agreement. Sam could see that his brothers skin was turning a sickening shade of gray. Evi noticed it too.  
'Dean you don't look so good.' She remarked.  
'I'm fine.' Dean choked out as he clutched his stomach. 'It's just, heavy that's all.' Dean took a few deep breaths trying to convince himself that it was all mind over matter. He thought back to Ofure's words. 'It only works if you believe.' As long as he believes that this is going to work and that it won't make him sick he should be fine. He tried to push the sickening feeling that bubbled in his stomach out of his mind. He turned up the corners of his mouth to force out a smile. Then he felt all the blood draining from his face, the room began to spin and an overwhelming feeling of heat came over him. He knew he couldn't ignore this. 'Oh shit.' He choked out. 'I'm going down Sammy.' Dean felt his entire body buckle and start to slide off the bar stool. He couldn't control his body at all, it landed hard onto the linoleum floor.  
'Dean!' Evi yelled. She ran around the counter and reached out for him. She put her hand to his forehead. 'Sam he's burning up.'  
'I can see that.' Sam began to breath heavy. 'He's sweating like a pig. Get a cold towel.'  
'Oh no' Dean moaned out in agony. 'Sammy, my insides are boiling.'  
'It's okay Dean. It'll subside. Evi's getting you a wet towel that will help.'  
'What if it doesn't help?' He looked up at his brother with wide eyes. 'What if Ofure was wrong, what if I can't handle this.'  
'Don't say that Dean.' Sam gripped his brothers shoulder. 'You can't think like that.' He watched his brothers eyes as they starting rolling upwards away from Sam. 'Dean, stay with me.' He lightly shook his brothers shoulders.  
'Sammy, I really feel like I'm dying.' Dean whispered. As soon as the words escaped his mouth Dean realized how scared he was. A millions thoughts began running through Dean's mind. What if this was the end. He thought about all he had been through with Sam, all the adventures they had been on, all the mistakes he had made. A feeling of regret began to wash over him. 'Sammy, I'm really sorry. I just wanted to make things right.' His breathing became shallow and he felt a great weight on top of his body. 'I don't want to die.'  
'Stop it Dean.' Sam shook Dean lightly again. 'You're not dying. You're going to be just fine. Seriously.' Sam felt the temperature in the air drop rapidly. A feeling of panic washed over him. He knew someone else was in the Diner with them. He turned around quickly.  
'And what do we have here?' A voice boomed. Sam eyes widened and he held his breath. He didn't recognize the voice or the dark figure. He felt his blood run cold. Standing before him was a tall dark figure. 'Stupid boys, this is what happens when you summon a Fallen Angel. And just to be clear here, Dean is dying.'  
'What the hell?' Sam blinked his eyes rapidly. The man looked similar to the one they saw in the Diner last time they were here. He realized it was another Fallen Angel. The words he spoke began to reverberated in Sam's mind. 'This is what happens when you summon a Fallen Angel.' What was he talking about. Sam's mind raced.  
'Sammy?' Dean whispered. 'What's going on Sammy?' Dean was too weak and feverish to really understand what was going on. He tried to look at what Sam was staring at. But, his head was spinning and his hearing was muffled. Sam clutched onto his brothers hand tightly.  
'Just relax Dean.' Sam whispered to his brother. Sam's head began spinning. He couldn't believe what he saw standing in front of him. Ofure had tricked them.  
'Let me introduce myself to you, I am Zagan.' The Fallen Angel began speaking. 'I really do appreciate you boys springing me from Hell.' He smiled.  
'What are you talking about?' Sam demanded.  
'The powder, that was summoning mixture. When your dim witted brother there swallowed it, a crack in the wall of hell opened up, just big enough for your truly to squeeze out.' He stretched his arms out in front of him. 'I wish I could do something to show my appreciation but unfortunately I'm here on business.'  
'What business?' Sam asked him.  
'The two of you were the ones who killed my brother a few weeks ago. In this exact same spot I believe. So my business is revenge.' He laughed loudly. 'You're all going to die.'  
'I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you.' Sam growled.  
'Oh really?' He laughed.  
'Yes, it's not going to be that easy.' He challenged the Fallen Angel. 'We've killed your kind before, what makes you think we can't do it again.' He gritted his teeth at the ugly creature standing before him.  
'Well, for starters it looks like your down a man.' He pointed to Dean.  
'That doesn't matter.' Sam swallowed hard. 'I'll kill you myself.' He smiled.  
'Wait.' A woman appeared seemingly out of no where. She was dressed in a brightly colored patchwork dress that hung to her ankles. Sam didn't recognize her but Dean did. He lifted his head up to get a better look at her.  
'Ofure?' He groaned.  
'Yes, Dean.' She held her hand out to him. 'Are you alright?'  
'I've been better.'  
'Hang in there. We're going to fix this.' She nodded her head.  
'Hold on a second.' Sam put his hand up to shield Ofure. 'You're not going to fix anything. What the hell are you doing here? You tricked us. You poisoned my brother.'  
'No, that's not right.' She shook her head furiously.  
'Yes it is.' Zagan interjected. 'That's exactly what she did and now your brother is dying an agonizing death. How does it feel Dean?' He yelled across the room to Dean who was on the floor writhing in pain.  
'Eat shit!' He yelled back as loudly as he could.  
'Ooh Feisty!' Zagan laughed at Dean.  
'Wait, he doesn't have to die. Let me explain!' She began. 'You see my grandfather, he was taken. By one of Zagan's minions. The Black Eyed Children.'  
'Right, we know all about them.' Sam replied quickly. He was un interested in what she had to say and he was angry that she betrayed him. 'They're dead thanks to us.'  
'Yes, but my Grandfather's soul is still lost in limbo. Much like your friends.'  
'So?' Sam shook his head.  
'There is no earthly way for me to retrieve lost souls.' She frowned.  
'That's not what you said the other day.' Dean groaned.  
'I know. I had to tell you that so you would help me. I tried to find a way to get him back. I searched and searched but found nothing.'  
'This explanation isn't helping your case at all lady.' Sam fumed at her.  
'After a rash of terrible nightmares Zagan came to me in a dream. He told me he could help bring him back, I knew I had to get my Grandfather back. So we made a deal.'  
'That's great.' Sam replied sarcastically. 'You made a deal to trade my brothers life for your Grandfathers?'  
'Well...' She began.  
'Not quite. Sam.' Zagan interjected. 'She made a deal to trade both your lives.'  
'So, you were never going to help us get Hunter back? This was all one big trick.' Sam tried to clarify.  
'No, I knew that once my Grandfather was recovered we could retrieve all the lost souls. He is very powerful, he could help bring everyone back, including your friends.'  
'And you thought I'd just let that happen?' Zagan shook her head at her.  
'Well...' She looked nervous.  
'Your plan was to get your Grandfather back and then kill me?' Zagan laughed. 'Looks like that backfired. Now that I'm out of hell I'm going to destroy all of you.'  
'So that wasn't Bobby was it?' Dean attempted to sit up. He held onto his stomach as he could feel it continue to burn inside.  
'I'm sorry Dean. That was me.' Ofure looked at him with sadness in her eyes. 'I didn't think you would listen to me. I have the ability to mask myself, and I thought that would be my only hope.'  
'I can't believe you.' Dean coughed violently. 'I knew there was something not quite right. For future information Bobby always takes a beer when it's offered.' The fury in his speech caused his stomach pain to intensify. He put his head back on the ground and began writhing in agony. 'I hope this is all worth it to you.' He groaned.  
'I'm sorry Dean, but the only reason you believed I was your friend, was because you wanted to.' She continued. 'You wanted so desperately to make things right and to win your brother back.'  
'You bitch.' He growled. 'I'm tired of this crap. If I live through this, I'm definitely going to kill you.' He felt a sharp pain in his stomach. 'Arrggg!' He clutched his body in pain.  
'Alright, looks like this therapy session is over with. Ofure it looks like your out of luck.' Zagan laughed. 'All of you for that matter. The two of you are no match for me.' He turned to face Sam. 'And with your poor brother in the state he's in. As soon as you turn your back I'm going to take him away just like I did your other friends.'  
'No.' Ofure pleaded. She felt personally responsible for the terrible turn this whole situation had taken. She wasn't going to let him get away with this. 'I won't let that happen.' She put her foot down hard on the ground. 'You may be a Fallen Angel but I'm still very powerful as are the Winchester brothers.'  
'Oh cut the theatrics.' Dean slowly climbed to his feet clutching his middle. He was weak but he wasn't going to just lay on the ground for this whole thing. He was mad as hell that Ofure put him through all of this. 'As far as I'm concerned Ofure your just as much he enemy as he is.' Dean pointed to Zagan.  
'Dean, you must understand. I did what I did to get my Grandfather back. It was an act of desperation but it was a risk I had to take. I was going to make things right as soon as he was returned to me. I wanted to help you I really did.'  
'Yeah right.' Sam chimed in.  
'Dean, Sam, what would you have done in the same situation?' She asked them. There was hope in her voice.  
'For starters.' Dean began. 'I wouldn't have made a deal with this guy to trade someone else's life away I'll tell you that.' He fumed at her.  
'Speak of the Devil.' Zagan said. 'Look who decided to drop in.' Zagan waived his hand and a cloud of smoke appeared. 'All this fuss over one feeble old man.'  
'Ofure help me!' The man's voice cut through the smoke. The smoke cleared and the image of The Hoodoo Medicine Man wrapped in chains appeared floating in the air next to the Fallen Angel.


	5. Chapter 5

'How did you do that?' She pleaded.  
'Well I am in control here.' Zagan pointed to her Grandfather. 'I can do whatever I want with him. He doesn't look too happy though does he? Looks like Pappy is trapped.' He laughed out loud.  
'Nooo!' She cried out. 'If I can just reach him.' She held out her hand to her Grandfather who seemed to be trapped in some kind of force field bubble.  
'I don't think so.' Zagan raised his hand and Ofure's body flew threw the air landing back in the kitchen. Her head pounded onto the ground.  
'One down, two to go.' Zagan laughed.  
Ofure shook and rubbed her eyes. She had taken a hard fall and was unsure if any of her bones were broken or not. She tried to get back up but was too weak. She had to think of a plan to overthrow the Fallen Angel and save everyone. Sam was strong but he would need help and Dean was barely standing at this point. She began looking around the kitchen for ideas. There had to be a way for her to make this right. If she could just find a weapon or something to help her she may have a chance. She saw a frightened Evi staring at her a few feet to her left. She wasn't aware that anyone else was in the Diner. 'Who are you?' She asked her.  
'I'm Evi.' She answered quietly with wide eyes. 'You're the Hoodoo Priestess?' She asked her.  
'Yes.'  
'What is going on out there?'  
'Have you been in here the whole time?' Ofure asked Evi.  
'Yes.' She nodded her head.  
'So the Fallen Angel doesn't know your in here?'  
'I hope not.' Evi's eyes opened wider.  
'That's great. Listen, I need you to free my Grandfather.' She pushed herself up onto her hands. 'He is floating in a force field near the Fallen Angel, your going to have to sneak by him.'  
'What?' She squinted at Ofure. 'Are you crazy?'  
'No.' She answered matter of factly.  
'I don't know if you realize this, but I could hear everything that was going on out there. I know what you did to Sam and Dean. And for your information its my brother we were trying to get back. Why in the hell would I help you?'  
'Because it's the only way to get your family back. My Grandfather has the power to recover their lost souls. I knew he could, but I had to get him back first before I could help you.'  
'And how do I know that's true?' She studied Ofure's face. 'I mean you lied before, what makes me think your not lying now?'  
'You don't really have another choice here do you?' She took a deep breath. 'There's no way Sam can do this on his own. We have to help. The powder that Dean ate is going to incapacitate him.'  
'You mean kill him?' Evi clarified.  
'Not if we can free my Grandfather. He can heal Dean.'  
'You really are a piece of work aren't you.' Evi shook her head at Ofure.  
'Listen! I did what I had to do to save my family! You aren't that much different than I am. You put Dean in danger to get your family back, I did the same thing.'  
'It's not the same' Evi pleaded. She felt ashamed though. She had spent such a long time being angry with Dean that she hadn't really thought much about his life until today. She was so blinded by the possibility of recovering her mother and brother that she put others at risk. 'I didn't know what was going to happen. You knew.' She exhaled slowly. 'It's true, I do wish I hadn't put him through this. It was too much to ask. I was mad at Dean for what happened to my brother but really it was Hunters decision. He has to be responsible for his own actions. I realize that now.'  
'Well, I'm very happy for you.' Ofure spoke down to her 'You're on your way to enlightenment.' She hissed at her. 'You still want your brother back right? And your mother?'  
'Listen bitch...' Evi squinted her eyes angrily at Ofure.  
'No, you listen. You need to stop judging me and help me! If we don't come together and do something now were all going to be dead.' She boomed at Evi. The both of them froze realizing they were being too loud. They stopped and listened for a minute to see if anyone noticed their argument.  
'My my...' The Fallen Angel appeared before the girls. 'What is this? Sewing circle?' He smiled proud of himself for finding them. 'And how long have you been hiding?' He asked Evi.  
'Uh..' She stared back at him with shock. She thought about how her brother had been in this same position and hadn't gotten through it. 'I don't know.'  
'This has nothing to do with her.' Ofure said.  
'Oh, I think it does.' He picked both Ofure and Evi up off the ground and transported them back into the main dining room. 'Let's all congregate in one room.' He laughed. 'This way I can keep an eye on all of you.' He tightened his grip on both of the girls causing them to writhe in pain.  
'Evi!' Sam yelled out to her when they entered the room. His heart skipped a beat. He couldn't let anything happen to her.  
'It's okay Sam.' She lied to him. She watched his worried face. She struggled to get out of the grip of the Fallen Angel. She knew she had to do something.  
'This is too easy.' Zagan shook his head. 'Four against one, but looks like Sam is the only one capable of doing anything. Too bad he's guarding his poor broken brother.'  
'Goddamn you!' Evi yelled at the top of her lungs. She knew if they didn't defeat this Fallen Angel she would never see her brother or mother again and she couldn't let Sam and Dean die. She used all of her strength to swing her legs across her body and slam them into Zagan. She hit him hard. He made a loud wincing noise as he lost his grip on her. Evi fell hard to the ground. Ofure following Evi's lead did the same. Her legs hit him with a great force that knocked him backwards temporarily.  
'Not so fast!' He yelled out and grabbed at Ofure. Evi seeing her chance scrambled across the floor and towards where Ofure's grandfather held suspended in the force field bubble. She wasn't sure what exactly to do but she threw her body into his trying to break the field. With a loud crash they were both now moving to the ground. Zagan turned quickly to see what had happened. 'No!' He yelled out in rage.  
'This is the end!' Abassi the Medicine Man cried out. Now that he was free, all of his powers were back. He closed his eyes tightly focusing all his energy until the chains that were tied around him crumbled into dust. Everyone in the room watched in amazement. Abassi then held out his hand high and pointed them to Zagan.  
'No, you can't do this!' Zagan yelled. He used his power to knock the old man down. He turned to Ofure who was trying to get to her grandfather. 'You, stop!' He yelled at her and knocked her down.  
'You can't fight us all forever!' Sam shouted as he lunged towards Zagan. 'You're out numbered.' Zagan used his power to propel Sam across the air as well. Sam realized that if they all just kept getting back up that eventually they would exhaust Zagan and could conquer him.  
Evi notice that Zagan's attention was now directed at Sam. She made eye contact with Dean who was holding himself up on the bar. He pulled out a knife from his boot and showed her a quick flash of the blade. She nodded her head at him and looked over again to make Zagan hadn't seen it. Dean quickly slid the knife across the floor towards Evi.  
'Hey, asshole.' Dean shouted at Zagan to distract his attention even farther from Evi. 'Looks like there's no one to protect me now. Why don't you come over here and do what you really want to do.'  
'Ha!' He shouted at Dean. 'That was a stupid decision.'  
'You know.' Dean smiled at the Fallen Angel. 'I don't know if you realize this, but I was the one who killed your ugly idiot brother.' He taunted the Fallen Angel. 'Oh boy, and did it feel good. I plunged that knife straight into his back.' He looked at Evi and motioned with his eyes to Zagan's back. Evi shook her head at Dean letting him know she understood his instructions. Her hands shook as she held the knife in her hand.  
'You aren't very smart are you Dean?' Zagan laughed as he walked closer to him. 'I mean really. Who do you think you are dealing with here? I think I'll snap your neck. That will be most enjoyable.' He got close to Dean and put his hands on Dean's weak arms limiting him from any movement he might be able to muster. 'Say goodbye Dean.' He hissed in Dean's gray discolored face.  
'Goodbye Dean.' Dean mocked Zagan. He looked behind him to see Evi lift the knife high over her head. She used all her force and plunged it into Zagan's back. His body immediately stiffened as he realized what had just happened. 'One thing though, you should watch out for my friend Evi. She's a real bitch.' Dean narrowed his eyes at Zagan.  
'What have you done?' Zagan yelled as he turned to face Evi. She stared at the Fallen Angel with a look of fright. What if she hadn't done it right, why was he was still standing? Zagan reached his hands out to her, and grabbed her by the neck. She opened her eyes wider realizing that he was about to kill her. Dean steadied himself and reached out to Zagan.  
'Need a hand?' Dean asked. He mustered all the strength he had and pushed hard on the knife that was already in Zagan's back.  
'Shit!' Evi yelled out loud as she felt Zagan's body begin to vibrate. She waited for him to let go and soon his grip loosened on her throat. She took a step back quickly not knowing what was going to happen.  
'Evi.' Dean yelled to her. She ran towards Dean and the two of them took a few steps backward. Zagan turned around to face them. By that time everyone else had recovered from their run in with Zagan and were watching the scene unfold. Ofure gripped tightly onto her Grandfather. Sam walked up behind Dean and Evi. Zagan's body began to shake violently, his eyes rolling back in his head until he finally exploded into a bright white light. The light was so bright it blinded everyone temporarily.  
'Sam?' Evi called out to him unable to see where he was.  
'I'm right here.' He began walking towards the sound of her voice with his arms stretched out.  
'Whoa. Watch it!' Dean warned Sam as he walked into him. They both began laughing. It was the first time they had laughed in weeks. Their eyes finally adjusted to the light.  
'Are you okay?' Sam asked both Dean and Evi. They both nodded their head in agreement. 'Good.' He squeezed both his brother and Evi tightly.  
'That was even more dramatic then the last one we killed.' Dean grumbled. He looked around the Diner once more. 'Unfortunately, it looks like your going to need help fixing this place up again Evi.'  
'That's okay.' Evi smiled. 'I'm just glad everyone is okay.' She hugged Sam closer.  
'Is everyone alright over there?' Ofure's voice cut through the exhaustion in the room.  
'Were fine.' Evi answered for everyone.  
'I'm so glad.' She gushed.  
'Look Ofure.' Sam began. 'Now that you got what you wanted I don't know if you should really stick around.' He raised his eyebrow at her.  
'I agree. I would feel better if you left. We've all had a hard day. Thank you for helping me knock over the Fallen Angel, but now you should go.'


	6. Chapter 6

'Wait.' Abassi said as he walked towards Sam Dean and Evi. 'I understand that you are all mad at my Granddaughter and you are right to be angry. I'm so sorry about what happened.' He started. 'Ofure made the wrong decision in an attempt to save me. But you all stuck together and defeated Zagan. And you Evi.' He smiled at her. 'You were the one who broke me out of the cage I was imprisoned in.' Evi stared back at him and shrugged her shoulders. 'Ofure?' Abassi motioned to his granddaughter to speak.  
'My Grandfather is right. I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry. Dean, I'm especially sorry for what I put you through.' She lowered her eyes to the ground.  
'Let me extend a peace offering.' Abassi smiled. He raised his hands high above his head and began chanting furiously. Ofure joined in repeating the chant with him. The wind blew and a dark cloud appeared above them. Evi shielded her eyes and Sam gripped onto her tightly. 'Appear!' He finally yelled. Evi opened her eyes to see her brother and mother standing before her.  
'Mom!' She yelled out loud. She rubbed her eyes furiously, she almost couldn't believe it was her. Evi hadn't seen here mother in over a year. She felt overcome with emotion looking at the tall woman with long blond hair that stood before her. Evi covered her mouth. Stepping out from behind her came Hunter. 'Oh, Hunter!' Evi yelled out.  
'Wow.' Dean remarked happy to see the family all together again. Dean and Sam watched as Evi ran to her family embracing them with a ferocity that made everyone in the room choke up.  
'Oh Evi!' Hunter cried as he buried he squeezed her tight. 'I was so worried I would never see you again.'  
'My baby girl.' Their mother cooed. She began crying as she was overwhelmed by the love of her family. 'Thank you.' She said to the room. 'I don't know what you did. But thank you everyone.' Everyone watched for a minute. Sam and Dean smiled to themselves happy that everything had finally worked out right.  
'Yes, Thank you.' Evi said turning to Abassi.  
'No thanks here.' Abassi shook his head. 'All I did was right the wrong. But now, we must go.' He walked towards Sam and Dean. He placed on hand on Dean. 'Thank you both. Especially you Dean.' Dean felt a wave of warmth wash over him at the placement of the old man's hand. His head cleared and he felt the sour wave of death in his stomach dissolve. He took a deep breath of air.  
'That's better.' He remarked at his sudden recovery. He was completely healed. Dean's constant anxiety seemed to disappear. He looked to his brother who was watching him intently. 'It's gone Sammy. I feel great.' He smiled.  
'Take care of each other.' Abassi nodded to the brothers. 'Family is the most important thing in life.'  
'Thank you.' Sam thanked the old man.  
'Goodbye Sam and Dean.' Ofure said to the brothers. 'I hope you will forgive me for what I did.' Sam turned to his brother to see what his reaction was.  
'Yeah, yeah. You're forgiven.' Dean smiled. 'But don't ever do anything like this again okay?'  
'I promise.' She smiled. 'Take care of yourself Dean. And don't forget what I told you about your future.'  
'My future?' Dean shook his head in confusion. He thought back to her words at the motel. That he would meet his one true love soon. 'Oh, yeah that I won't forget.' He shook his head unconvinced. He continued to think about what she said. Someone who was different this time. He didn't want to believe it. 'Well, goodbye Ofure.'  
'Goodbye.' She smiled. 'Goodbye Sam.'  
'Bye.' He waived. Sam watched as Ofure and her Grandfather walked away and out the door. He looked at Dean who seemed to be thinking hard. 'So, uh what was that about?' Sam asked Dean. 'What does your future hold?'  
'Oh, I don't know. She's just being weird.' Dean brushed off his question.  
'Come on.' Sam prodded his brother. 'What did she say?'  
'Nothing damnit.' Dean groaned. 'Actually she said your gonna take up ballroom dancing. And that I'll have to be your manager.' He teased his brother.  
'Fine fine. Don't tell me.' Sam shook his head.  
'Sam and Dean.' Hunter approached the brothers.  
'Hunter.' Dean smiled shaking Hunters hand firmly. It was great to see him again. 'Listen man, let me just say I'm so sorry about what happened.'  
'I don't want to hear it.' He cut Dean off quickly. 'The two of you saved me and my mother. You took care of my sister in my absence. There is absolutely nothing for your to apologize. In fact I should be the one apologizing.'  
'That's not true.' Sam said.  
'Really though thanks for keeping Evi safe.' He nodded his head.  
'Actually that was more Sammy's work than mine.' Dean smiled mischievously.  
'Yeah.' Hunter held his hand up. 'Let's not get into details here. That's my sister.'  
'Sorry man.' Dean laughed.  
'I owe the two of you a big debt of gratitude.'  
'No you don't.' Sam protested.  
'Weather you agree or not I do.' Hunter replied. 'I know the two of you probably have to get going but don't be strangers. Now that were all back together, we're going to get this Diner up and running. We'll have good food, good cocktails and good tunes on the jukebox.'  
'That sounds great man. 'Dean smiled. 'We will definitely come back some day.'  
'Good.' Hunter smiled genuinely.  
'Hunter.' Evi interrupted. 'Can I say goodbye?' She asked.  
'Of course.' Hunter took a step away from the brothers.  
'Why don't we all head outside for a minute.' Hunter and Evi's mom linked her arms in Dean and Hunters arms. 'Give these two a chance to say goodbye.'  
'Absolutely.' Dean smiled.  
'Dean.' Evi stopped him for a second. 'Thank you. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I was kind of a bitch to you. I appreciate everything you did, I mean it.' She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
'Anytime.' He smiled. He walked outside with Hunter and their mom.  
'Sam.' Evi took his hands and squeezed them. 'You've been there for me these past few weeks. You saved my family and essentially fixed my life. And for that I'll always be grateful.'  
'Evi you don't have to do this.' He protested.  
'I have a second chance.' She smiled.  
'I'm glad.'  
'I'm glad things are back to normal between you and Dean.' She felt her voice begin to shake. 'So don't forget about me out there on the road okay?'  
'Evi. I'll never forget you.' He moved closer to her. His eyes were intensely focused on her. He wished for a moment that he didn't have to leave her. But he knew he had to. He had more work to do and she was finally going to have her Diner. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her in closer to him. He pressed his lips firmly against her and closed his eyes tightly. At that moment he felt like everything was just perfect. She kissed him back but then pulled away quickly.  
'Get out of here before I do something stupid like follow you, or keep you as my hostage in the back room here.' She smiled at him.  
'Alright.' He smiled.  
'Be safe out there.' She told him and took a few steps back away from him.  
'I will.' Sam felt a deep pressure in his chest as he began to back away from Evi. 'Goodbye.'  
'Goodbye Sam.'  
Sam turned around to exit the Diner. He and Dean said their last goodbyes to Hunter and then climbed into the Impala. Neither of them spoke. There was a deep sense of accomplishment and sadness in both the brothers. Dean started up the car and quickly scanned through the radio.  
'What do you say we head to Bobby's house for a little visit?' Dean asked Sam.  
'That sounds great.' Sam sighed. 'It'll be nice to see him.'


End file.
